The test of love
by fantasy1001grl
Summary: Stacey shows up and kisses Nick Jonas but he has a girlfriend already. What will happen when Carson sees this? ONE SHOT! story much much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Test of Love

Characters:

Carson

Nick

Stacey

No One's POV

"I can't believe you." Carson said running out the front door. After she saw Nick kissing his ex-girlfriend Stacey, Carson didn't want to be near him.

"Carson, wait! It's not what you think. Please stop." Nick said running after Carson down the street. Carson stopped running since she was in a dress and heels, running wasn't exactly the easiest task.

Carson's POV

I stopped running and looked at Nick as he came closer to me.

"Not what I think? Not what I think?" I said getting louder and angrier each second. As soon as I said that I sat down on the sidewalk and stared at my feet. When I felt Nick wrap his arm around me I cried softly.

"I thought you loved me? You know what happened to me in my last relation ship and you promised you would never hurt me." I said between silent tears.

_Flash back_

_Carson had been going out with the caption of the football team for three months. All was going good until one day he wasn't at school and Carson thought it would be nice to go by and see how he was doing. The night before he was complaining of feeling sick, Carson thought nothing of it until he didn't show up for school the next day. Well when she reached his door she took out her key that he had given to her, she opened the door and looked around for him. She walked through the kitchen and started upstairs toward his room. When she opened the door she wished that she never had. What she saw was her boyfriend on top of the head cheerleader she looked at them then walked over to him and slapped him said it was over and went home. Doesn't sound too painful right? Well that's what she thought until a few weeks later she was leaving school when she was pinned to her car by none other than her ex. She tried to get away but it was no good he was twice as big as her. He forced her to drive them to her house, but once inside the car he started touching her leg and running his finger on the inside of her thigh. Carson then knew what he was going to do to her. Once they reached the house he went inside and she told him to go to her room while she got drinks, instead she darted out the back door and to the only house where she could tell people were home. She didn't even bother to knock she just ran inside the house and got the first person she saw to listen to her. They called the police and the ex was taken away. Well that's how she met Nick…he had saved her from being raped._

_End of Flash back_

"I'm so sorry Carson, I was caught off guard. I know that's no excuse but I just walked into my living room to find her sitting there and I thought we were friends but as soon as I sat down she kissed me. Carson you're the only one I want to kiss." Nick said and he sounded so sincere but something inside me just couldn't go running back into his arms.

"Nick, I want to believe you but I can't, not right now any ways. I just need time to think." With that I got up and walked back home, since I lived two houses away from his I didn't have to walk far. When I looked back I saw him sitting there with his head in his hands, and I know from experience he only does that when he's trying not to cry. Now I feel bad, but I need to think about this.

No one's POV

As the days went on Nick tried to text and call Carson but never got a response. A week later Carson was ready to face Nick again, and Nick had been more than ready to see her since that day. Carson walked out her front door and down the street towards Nick's house. When she reached the front door she hesitated but knocked any ways. She waited for what seemed like hours for some one to answer. When Nick answered he tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Nick I just wanted to come by to tell you something." She said looking at the ground and playing with her hands. Carson only played with her hands when she was nervous. He looked at her and shook his head for her to continue.

"I have thought about it and I don't know if I can be with some one who doesn't love me as much as I love them." As soon as Carson said this Nick lowered his head and looked at his feet.

"But, I have never had any one treat me as good as you treat me. And I have never felt what I feel when we are together, it's like no one can hurt me. And I like that feeling I don't want it to go away just cause of one kiss." Nick heard this and immediately looked up at her and smiled.

"Carson, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and I am so incredibly sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you; I didn't even know that she was at my house that day. Carson I have never felt the same way in a relationship as I do with you. I-I-I love you, and I don't know what I would do with out you in my life." When he said this Carson couldn't help herself, she ran up to him and hugged him with so much passion. When they broke apart they just looked each other in the eyes. With out another word Carson knew she could trust him again.

"Nick?" Carson asked looking him in the eyes.

"Hm?"

"Can we try again? I don't want to give up on us."

"I would be so happy if we could. And I meant what I said earlier, I really do love you." He said softly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She said and without another word kissed him. They then spent the rest of the night just holding each other and enjoying each others company.


	2. Question

**Hey this is just another author's note. I have a question for you all. I have had many messages sent to me asking me to add on or kind of do a background story to ****The Test of Love****. If you think I should send me a message or review either one I don't care. **

**Or if you have any other suggestions feel free to message me about them. **

**Peace**

**Fantasygrl1001**


	3. Whoo hooo!

The Jonas Sisterhood was created to bring Jonas Loving fans from all over the world together

The Jonas Sisterhood was created to bring Jonas Loving fans from all over the world together. If you want to join please email me at and send me your name, birthday (month/day/year), favorite Jonas, desired Disney nickname (ex. London, Maddie, Keely), your location, a picture if you can and cell so we can text like psychos!, also send your address (you do not have to give your address, just if you want to get stuff in the mail, like a care package or letters...), and your email address. I really hope more of you join! There are twenty two members right now and I'd like more. I want to meet all of you with the same interests as me. We'll form a great friendship and talk everyday. I do with all the other sisters and we're all like one big family now. Spread the word about it... my email address is , myspace: /breathewithpassion...Let me know if you're interested... All are welcomed to join!!  
¢¾  
Demi

This is from the creator of the Jonas Sisterhood, but I'm reposting it to get more of you to join.

Ok so I'm a sister in this my name is Ashley soo….I hope you guys to join its really cool and you get to meet new people.

If your interested just do what it tells you to…hm…oh and I will be posting a new story maybe because I don't really know where to go with Stealing Cinderella or The Test of Love but if you have any ideas please message me. But! Before you message me you should join the Sisterhood!!

Yours truly

-Ashley


End file.
